<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Now by ttfan111robstar1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087401">Love Me Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1'>ttfan111robstar1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Bird [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Angst, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Has a Heart, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, DaddyBats, Dick Grayson Has Abandonment Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dissociation, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, Headspace, Narcotics, Panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets injected with a drug. He intends to call Daddy to help him. Instead, he accidentally calls the Justice League.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Bird [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m honestly really shocked that I wrote this whole thing in less than a day, but it really grabbed hold of me and refused to let go. </p><p>Prepare for Angsty!Bruce and DaddyBats! </p><p>Also, I did the rewrite of “Hush Little Baby” Myself and I’m not gonna lie, I love how that thing turned out so yay!</p><p>Enjoy folks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking back, Nightwing didn’t remember much of what had happened.<br/>
<br/>
He’d been fighting someone, out in a warehouse that smelled like the sewers Killer Croc used to inhabit, and then the needle had gone into his neck, pumping him full of something he knew he didn’t want or need. He’d thrown his attacker off of him, before the world began shifting on it’s side and twisting this way and that. The last thing he knew he’d heard was a distinctive laugh, before his legs refused to support him any longer and he’d collapsed to the ground. Only one thought stood clear in his hazy mind.</p><p>
  <em>Get help.</em>
</p><p>His vision was blurred and unreliable, but he knew he had his communicator in his belt. He reached for it, hoping that if he called Batman, he’d get there in time and help him. He reached for his belt, felt around for his communicator, and pressed a button.</p><p>However, his belt also held his official communicator for the Justice League, and it was right next to his one for Batman. That was the button he pressed, and it was the last thing he did with a clear head before the world got so chaotic that he couldn’t keep up.</p><p>The world around him spun faster and faster, and colors were flickering before his eyes before the ceiling began warping itself into a vortex. It was spinning like a hypnotic wheel. And then, it stretched upward, becoming a circus tent. He watched, seemingly outside of time, as his parents performed their final circus act. He watched them fall all over again, and saw his younger self crying on the platform above him. The tears from his younger counterpart’s eyes flew down to him and bathed the room in blue as the world shifted from the circus to Gotham City’s graveyard. That rainy day came again, and he watched Bruce try and comfort his nine year old image by putting his large hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Dick tried to reach out to him, but like sand in an hourglass, Bruce slipped though his fingers effortlessly. He called out for Bruce to help him, but Bruce never turned to him. In that moment, something touched him. Whether it was because of Bruce seemingly leaving him or because of the unexpected touch, he let out a shrill, ear-splitting screech.</p><p>It was Superman who had gotten Nightwing’s distress signal and come to aid him. He’d found the young hero laying on the filthy ground of an abandoned warehouse that smelled of must and sewage. Rust stained everything in sight. The only thing it didn’t touch was a syringe on the ground near Nightwing’s neck. There was still a bit of blood coming from the spot where it had been jammed in. Whomever had inserted it into him was gone now, though, considering the warehouse was as abandoned as ever. He pocketed the syringe, knowing the league could test for drugs, before he went to Nightwing.</p><p>The young man seemed far away into his own mind. Probably a result of whatever was in the syringe. Tentatively, Superman reached out to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Nightwing?” He asked softly, touching the young man’s shoulder.</p><p>What he did not expect was the blood-curling scream he got in return, and Nightwing immediately curling in on himself, hands over his ears and seemingly panicked. Superman jerked his hand away on instinct, just in time for the young man to burst into tears. He needed to get Nightwing back to the Watchtower for observation. He would have used a sedative, but considering he had no idea what was in that syringe and the fact that it might have reacted badly with what was in Nightwing’s system, he thought it best to not do so. He knew Nightwing would put up a fight, but with his super strength, he was more than up to the task.</p><p>Taking in a breath, he picked up the young man, ignoring his comparatively feeble struggles for the moment, before he called the watchtower to teleport them. It was just after that that he got a rather shocking surprise.</p><p>Dick had curled in on himself on the floor, devastated with the overwhelming sense of loss and fear that was overtaking him. He clamped his hands over his ears, trying in vain to block out the voices in his head that screamed at him that Bruce was leaving him. Then, suddenly, he was being lifted up. He panicked, and reflexively tried to fight back, but it was no good- like trying to punch a brick wall. He heard somebody talking, but it felt as though he was underwater from it- it was muffled, distant. Wherever the person was taking him, he didn’t want to go. But since his attacker was stronger than he was, he had no choice.</p><p>He felt himself sobbing. He was being taken somewhere he didn’t want to go and Bruce had left him, just like his parents had. The voice was talking, but it didn’t matter now what it said. Only one thing mattered- the only thing he wanted in that moment. Through it all, one almighty thought stood clear, and he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing it out loud.</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>Superman only had time to look incredulous before he was taken up to the Watchtower, Nightwing in tow.</p><p>It was Flash who greeted him, having zipped out from the monitor womb in a quarter of a second to get there. Superman wasted no time in delivering instructions. He got out the syringe with Nightwing still sobbing and struggling in his arms, and handed it to him. Even the fastest man alive couldn’t figure out what to say quick enough.</p><p>“What-“ He began before the syringe was given to him.</p><p>“I need a full analysis of what was in that syringe. I’m taking him to the medical bay. Get Batman here immediately.” His tone was all business.</p><p>“Alright. Is he okay?” Flash asked, but Superman was already flying toward their small medical ward.</p><p>As soon as he got there he immediately set Nightwing down. Though he found the use of restraints on fellow heroes distasteful and barbaric, he didn’t have a choice in the matter now. Not if he wanted Nightwing to stay put. He restrained his arms and legs, before he hooked the young man up to an IV to make sure he stayed hydrated. Though he wanted to do more, there wasn’t much he could do. He couldn’t counteract whatever was in Nightwing’s system, and until Batman arrived there was no calming Nightwing down. So he was forced to sit and listen to the boy who had become a kind of nephew to him sob and wail for his adoptive father.</p>
<hr/><p>Bruce had been on patrol when the call came. In the midst of handing The Joker, Harley Quinn, Punch, and Judy into police custody, his communicator began to beep. As the police led the four of them away, he flipped open the communicator, and Flash’s face filled the screen.</p><p>“Flash?”</p><p>“Batman, we need you at the Watchtower immediately.”</p><p>“I’m-“ Before he can give his token protest of being on patrol, Flash cut him off.</p><p>“Nightwing is here and he’s screaming for you. We think he got drugged.”</p><p>Batman felt his heart stutter, stop, then restart again at the words. The moment of fatherly panic erupted in him and spread like wildfire. He could feel it enhancing every nerve in his body so much that he swore he could feel every individual thread of fabric in his costume. When the onslaught of paternal panic had passed, his mind began working again, making a list of what he needed to do.</p><p>“Get someone to take my shift here and get me to the Watchtower immediately.” He growled.</p><p>“On it!” Flash said, before he beamed Batman to the Watchtower. In the next instant, he went and got Green Lantern to take over in Gotham, and met Batman at the transporter.</p><p>“I’m analyzing the drug now. Should have a report in the next few minutes.” Flash said.</p><p>“Stay on it.” Came the command, before the Dark Night rushed down the hall to his son, cape flowing behind him.</p><p>He didn’t have to think about where to go. He could hear Dick’s heart wrenching wails for him from the teleporter. It was unfortunate in a sense. He needed the distraction. Something to occupy his mind other than his own panic. But when he got close to the door, he forced the panic down to maintain a calm exterior. He was no good to Dick if he was worked up.</p><p>When he rounded the corner, his heart broke in two.</p><p>Dick was struggling defeatedly against restraints placed on him. Tears were pouring down his face despite the mask he wore. He sobbed, weak cries of “Daddy, Da-addy” still coming from his lips. He sounded for all the world like a small child whose dreams had been crushed to pieces and had nothing left to cling to except a memory. Like the boy Bruce had taken in all those years ago who was broken hearted over his parents’ murder.</p><p>Trying to ignore the crushing feeling in his chest, he looked to Superman, who was sitting there and looking morose.</p><p>“Take off the restraints.” Bruce’s voice was commanding.</p><p>Superman looked at him. “When I found him he tried to fight me. He wouldn’t stay still. Are you suggesting we let him out when he can pose a threat to-“</p><p>“Take. Off. The. Restraints.” He said again. “Then go help Flash figure out what he was infected with and how to cure it. We need some time alone.”</p><p>Superman gave a defeated sigh and began undoing the restraint on Nightwing’s right ankle. “Are you sure?” The question was soft, like Clark was trying to comfort him. Bruce hated him for that. He couldn’t stand being looked at as vulnerable. Worse yet was being pitied. Clark’s tone suggested both and it was revolting.</p><p>“Yes.” Came Bruce’s sharp reply as he undid the restraint on Richard’s left ankle.</p><p>Superman sighed as he moved to undo the right wrist restraint. “Alright. Just... Let us know if you need anything.”</p><p>Bruce offered a grunt as the only response as he moved to undo the last restraint. Superman flew from the room without a word, and Bruce felt an overwhelming sense of relief when the door shut. It was as much privacy as they were liable to get in the place. For the semblance of privacy, he was grateful. He needed it to be able to let his guard down enough to help Dick.</p><p>He finished undoing the last restraint. Dick seemed completely unaware of any change, he was so lost in his own grief. Bruce felt as though someone had put a knife through his heart and twisted it as he listened to Dick’s continual soft cries for “Daddy”. He didn’t waste a moment. All he knew was he never wanted to hear Dick upset like that again. He gathered his son in his arms, mindful of the IV in his arm, and began to sing a song from long ago as he bounced his son gently in his arms.</p><p>“Hush little Dickie don’t say a word, Daddy’s here to care for his baby bird</p><p>And if your bad dreams make you cry, Daddy’s gonna sing you a lullaby</p><p>And if that lullaby won’t work, Daddy’s gonna hold you ‘cause he knows it hurts</p><p>And if that hurting just won’t stop, Daddy’s gonna play with you on the rooftop</p><p>And if the playing doesn’t make you laugh, Daddy’s gonna give you a nice warm bath</p><p>And if that bath doesn’t calm you down, you’ll still be the greatest little boy around.”</p><p>He finished the song, memories flooding his mind of the bygone days when he’d sang that little song to his son after a bad nightmare. He didn’t think he’d ever be singing it again, but Dick’s clear grief and despair had pulled out that side of him that he hadn’t known he still had.</p><p>Dick, for his part, was thoroughly confused. Strong arms had picked him up and were holding him now, and he’d almost fought their presence before he realized that would be stupid. If Daddy had left him he might as well get all the cuddles he could. But then a voice had started singing above him, and left him even more perplexed. It <em>sounded</em> like Daddy, but... Daddy has gone away, hadn’t he? He’d gone and left him all alone. It <em>couldn’t</em> be Daddy, but it <em>sounded</em> just like him. It confused him and he didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t know what was happening! His two middle fingers wormed their way into his mouth as he began chewing on them, trying to process this information.</p><p>Bruce was not unaware of this. The fingers in his mouth were a dead giveaway that he was distressed. He’d done that often as a child when he couldn’t work through something or was completely confused. He’d hoped, perhaps naively, that the lullaby would just... snap him out of it, but clearly that wasn’t the case. Whatever this drug was in his system had to have been some sort of dissociative. If the sound of his voice hadn’t reached Dick by now and helped him back, it was the only explanation.</p><p>Bruce stroked his son’s hair affectionately, holding him close. “Daddy’s here, Dickie. Daddy’s right here and he’s not leaving you.” He promised. He sat on the bed, holding Dick and wrapping his cape around his son like a blanket.</p><p>Just then a knock sounded at the door. In that half second Bruce was pushed aside and Batman was back in control.</p><p>“Report.” Came the command.</p><p>Flash entered the room, looking both confused and somewhat joyful at seeing the Dark Knight holding his son in such an intimate way. Despite him being covered with the cape, Dick’s feet still poked out near the end of the bed.</p><p>“Looks like the syringe was full of PCP. It’s a-“</p><p>“Dissociative drug that can cause hallucinations, acute anxiety, distortions in perception of sound and image, and amnesia, which may be why whoever attacked him used it.” Batman interjected. “How much was he given?”</p><p>“From the looks of it it was a moderate dose. Enough to definitely bring on amnesia but not enough to be lethal. We’re lucky he hit the communicator before he got too bad.” Flash said.</p><p>“He’ll be out of it for the next four to six hours at least.” Batman murmured.</p><p>“Not to mention the after effects can last up to seven days and a urine test can still detect it after five days, which means he probably won’t be able to go to his civilian job for at least a week.” Flash pointed out.</p><p>Batman sighed. “I’ll have to make a few calls.”</p><p>Flash nodded. “Do you need anything for now?”</p><p>“Can you call the bat cave and let Alfred know what’s happened? I don’t think I’ll be able to leave here long enough to tell him myself.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Bats. If you need anything, let us know.” Flash said, before speeding out the door.</p><p>That was the one thing Batman liked about Flash- he knew when to make a quick getaway.</p><p>Bruce let out a soft sigh, before returning his attention to Dick, who was somehow still producing tears that were seeping through his costume. Though he hated what he was about to do, he knew he had to do it. So, though it was thoroughly uncomfortable for him, he removed his cowl. Dick needed Bruce, not Batman right now. He needed Bruce’s best. His biggest companion. His most firm love and reassurance. His most tender show of affection. He knew what had to be going on in Dick’s mind right now- He likely saw his past in some way, and the acute anxiety caused by the PCP had obviously raised Dick’s old fears of abandonment from wherever they’d been buried. So, he held his son close, walked with him back and forth by the bed, sending the same messages over and over again with every hug, every kiss, every bounce of his arms.</p><p>
  <em>I need you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am right here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The worst is over now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve got you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll never leave you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>As his movements sent those silent messages, his lips sang songs he hadn’t thought of in over a decade, all for the sake of getting those tears to stop. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was seeing his son so distressed. In between songs Dick had loved growing up, like “The Man On The Flying Trapeze” or “Big Rock Candy Mountain” or “Depend On Me”, Bruce told anecdotes from Dick’s childhood or special moments that he treasured with his son. He talked of how proud he’d been when Robin made his debut and how happy it had made him feel when Dick first called him “Daddy”, and the moment he’d realized he wasn’t alone in the world anymore. Whether Dick remembered this or not was irrelevant. These were things that needed to be said, and Dick needed to hear.</p><p>Slowly, Bruce’s continued ministrations had an effect. The tears dammed themselves. The sobbing ceased. The fingers in his mouth were no longer chewed on with anxiety but sucked on with contentment. Eventually, Dick fell asleep.</p><p>Bruce felt himself trembling slightly as he sat down on Dick’s bed and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It was amazing how alone he could feel as a single parent in moments like these. Even after all these years, even after all he and Dick had been through together, he still had those moments where it felt like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders trying to keep one little boy taken care of. These were the moments of parenting that he still felt hopelessly unprepared for. There was an acute sense of failure in him right now. Failure to protect, to keep his son safe. It was in moments like these that he fervently wished he’d never let Dick out in the world.</p><p>The world had teeth, and enjoyed feasting upon the innocence of children. He knew that better than anyone. It had snatched away some of Dick’s innocence when his parents had died, and yet it hadn’t quite taken it all. In moments like these Bruce kicked himself for not trying to preserve that shred of innocence more. Instead of preserving it, he’d callously allowed it to be taken when he’d allowed Dick to join his crusade for justice. Logically, he knew that he’d done something good for Dick by doing that- giving him an outlet for his feelings and teaching him what Justice was about- but <em>emotionally</em> he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t taken that little scrap of a boy and built a wall around him to make sure he never got hurt again. He knew that he couldn’t stop Dick from being hurt, but he should have tried to shield him more from the horrors of the world instead of letting him dive into them headfirst. In some ways, he truly hated himself for that. He knew that eventually Dick would have gone off into the world anyways, still a policeman with that deep sense of justice. But he can’t forgive himself for not protecting that innocence a little longer when he of all people knew what it was like to have it ripped away.</p><p>He felt something on his cheek. Wetness, sliding down his face. It took him a moment to realize he was crying. He carefully maneuvered one arm out from under Dick, and touched a gloved hand to his face before pulling away and seeing the glint of a tear in the fluorescent lighting. Fascinating. He hadn’t thought himself able to cry anymore. Apparently, he was wrong. The thought of his own mistakes with Dick combined with the unbearable pain of Dick believing Bruce had abandoned him had apparently reawakened the ability. He hadn’t realized how utterly defeated he’d felt until he saw that tear. Damn this was big. Too much for any one person to handle- even if that person was the Batman. He’d carried the world on his back by himself all this time and never once complained. But now, with everything that had occurred, he needed to set it down for once and let himself feel.</p><p>He cried quietly, silently. There were no histrionics to it, no sobs or a shaking of his chest or even a runny nose. Even in his grief, Bruce was guarded. Tears had to be able to be gone at a moment’s notice. A smiling mask was ready and waiting in case Dick awoke. Had he been anybody else, he might have allowed the other heroes in the watchtower to comfort him. But, he was himself, and he couldn’t allow it. Pride was a funny thing in that way. This was his cross to bear. Nobody else’s. He had to deal with it alone. Nobody else could carry his burden but him, and he knew it.</p><p>He ran out of tears far quicker than Dick ever would. He wiped his face with his arm, all evidence with of his moment of weakness gone with it. He caught his reflection in the glass near the doorway. His eyes weren’t red as he expected. That was good. It was time to move forward. Grief tended to be paralyzing for many, and he couldn’t afford that. Dick would need him when he woke up, when the drug had worn away, to reassure him and calm his fears. No matter what else happened, he could never let Dick know how much those tears had broken his heart. He could never let Dick see him cry.</p><p>Time was funny in that little room. It seemed to Bruce that he and his son existed outside it’s flow, waiting to be sucked back in at any moment. The only indications of it’s passing was the ticking of a clock on the wall. He didn’t pay much mind to it, apart from the occasional glance at it to see how long he’d been here. It felt like an eternity, when in reality it had only been about two hours. The only thing that kept Bruce from being washed away in a sea of his own self-recrimination was the grounding presence of his son in his lap.</p><p>That fragile little soul in his lap needed him now, possibly more than he ever had. It was this knowledge that kept him steady. Though Dick was well into his twenties, with his headspace being as young as it was coupled with the undeniable trauma this incident had caused him, it was hard for Bruce not to see a small child when he looked at his son. It was a delicate time, where the slightest action could have huge implications on Dick’s psyche. He had to be careful. He knew whatever Dick had seen had broken him in some ways that Bruce had yet to understand. He could only hope that the damage done was not beyond repair.</p><p>He considered asking someone for sleeping pills. They all had them in the tower. With everything they saw and did on a daily basis, there were days when they’d be hard-pressed to get any sleep without the aid of those pills. An oozy, black, dreamless sleep was far better than one riddled with nightmares, and they all knew it. If he wanted to sleep at all, he’d have to take those pills, because he knew he’d never sleep on his own the way things were right now. In the end, however, he couldn’t make himself do it. Because if he was asleep and Dick needed him, he’d never be able to forgive himself for not being there for him. He didn’t need to add anything else to his list of reasons to berate himself.</p><p>Eventually, however, his patience was rewarded. It was nearly three hours later when Dick began to stir in his lap. Bruce automatically held him closer, ready for any reaction Dick may have had. When his eyes opened- Bruce sensed it despite the mask- Dick was looking at him. Really looking as opposed to looking without seeing as he had before. Bruce could tell by the way the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.</p><p>Softly, tentatively, Dick spoke. “Daddy?” Came the confused little voice.</p><p>Bruce smiled, carded a hand through his son’s hair, and spoke. “Hey Dickie. How are you feeling?”</p><p>Dick’s face was obviously confused. “You’re here.” He said.</p><p>“I’ve been here with you almost the entire time. You were pretty out of it for a while there, kiddo.”</p><p>“But I thought... I thought...”</p><p>“You thought I left you?” Bruce purposefully ignored the stab of pain the words gave him, and the even more acute one that came with Dick’s nod. “No, Dickie. I didn’t leave you. Not for a minute. You got drugged on the job and were hallucinating. That’s all.” He said in the most gentle tone he could manage.</p><p>“How did I... I don’t remember.”</p><p>“I know.” Bruce said softly. “You were dosed with PCP. It’s not uncommon for you to have amnesia about what happened. Just before you were too far gone, you called the league. Superman came and got you and brought you here. Flash called me from there and I came right away.”</p><p>“You did?” The words were small, but hopeful.</p><p>“Of course I did, Dick. Nothing is more important to me than you. I’ll always be there when you need me. No matter how old you are or how far away you might be, you will always be my son.” He said, seriously.</p><p>In the next instant, Dick buried his face in his father’s chest, sobbing in relief. Bruce automatically held him and kissed his head. “Its alright, Dickie. I’m here. I’ll always be here for you.”</p><p>Dick clutched tightly to his father’s costume, weeping quietly. “I love you, Daddy.” Came the soft declaration.</p><p>Bruce held him just a bit tighter. “I love you too, Dickie.” He said, and tried to ignore the lump in his throat that formed in his relief. He gave Dick another kiss and felt his son relax at it. Finally, he had broken through to him. Bruce buried his own face in his son’s hair, and just tried to enjoy the moment.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Flash, Superman, and Green Arrow were clustered outside of the small room and had heard it all. They had all worried not just for Nightwing, but for Batman too. It wasn’t easy to watch somebody you care about go through something so difficult. They had gathered outside the door to offer their support in solidarity. They did not enter the room, knowing that when Batman said alone time, he meant it. So they showed their support in the only way they knew how, and the only way Batman could accept, and accidentally overheard the tender conversation between father and son. Most people presumed that Batman was heartless and cold, but the three of them had known better. They were the only ones who knew him on an intimate enough level to not believe the façade. Batman had a heart, and he’d lain it at the feet of a vulnerable nine year old child all those years ago. Now was just another example of it.</p><p>They all felt, however, the acute sense that they were missing something. There was something in Batman’s phrasing that felt off. However, none of them could quite put a finger on what it was. However, that was a mystery best left for another day. For now, they all needed to get some sleep.</p><p>Bruce had the same idea. It was bound to be a difficult week ahead. Bruce fully intended to keep Dick at home until he was sure Dick had all of it out of his system. He was fairly certain missing out on his hero and civilian work would make him pitch a fit, but he knew Dick would understand his reasoning, even if he didn’t like it. He would also likely have to deal with Alfred scolding him for disappearing without a word. He hoped to avoid the conniption if he could, but at the moment it seemed inevitable. He could only be glad that Alfred hadn’t seen his little breakdown earlier. The pity of the man who raised him would have only made the situation more unbearable. He’d needed to deal with that himself, and was thankful that he’d been able to do so uninterrupted. No matter how much he loved and trusted Alfred, there were some things that he just couldn’t share. That was one of them.</p><p>But now was the time to box up all of that. He had to put his list of to-do’s, his anxieties, his guilt, his anger, and his predictions for the week ahead in favor of getting some sleep. Dick needed it to recover from the drug, and he <em>definitely</em> needed it if he was going to recover from the exhausting emotions he’d dealt with today. After all the trouble this day had given the both of them, he was more than ready to put this wretched day behind him. He was sure Dick was too.</p><p>He pulled a second infirmary bed up to Dick’s and patted Dick’s bed gently before he finally laid down. “Time for bed, Dickie.” He said softly.</p><p>Dick nodded, thoroughly exhausted, and curled up tiredly against his Daddy. Bruce wrapped his arms around his son and gave him a gentle kiss.</p><p>“Sleep well, Dickie. I’m right here for you.”</p><p>“I love you, Daddy.” Came the sleepy reply.</p><p>“I love you too, Dick.”</p><p>And there was no greater truth than that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>